Forever Is Over
by TweetytweetBird
Summary: When Natara dies can Mal raise their one year old daughter, Katia? And will he be able to move on? Review please please PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The ringing in your ears after a gunshot cleared up. You look helplessly around trying to spot Natara, you see a limp lifeless silhouette in the shadows of the room, you had a voice in your head that kept saying "That's Natara, that's Natara." You see the body and your worst nightmare has came true. The centre of her white blouse has turned a deep red colour and her eyes slowly close… You tried everything you could to keep her alive, not just for you but for your one year old daughter, Katia, you worry about how to look after a young infant and should you still keep your job? Or should you give it up? All of your attempts seem hopeless. Her pulse fades and her face losses colour.

She's dead

You reminisce about the day she died over and over at her funeral, you wonder if you will ever move on from her. After the funeral service you stay by her side and reminisce.

"Hey Nat, remember when we first met? You were taking pictures of Sophie Parsons. Remember when you got poisoned and I had to either kill the mayor or let you die, I remember thinking so hard of a plan so I didn't have to kill you. If you died then I would have given up on love. I love you Natara! I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you! I will always cherish all of our time together and I promise Katia will grow up to be beautiful smart and an amazing daughter just like her mother was. Remember when she was born? She had a problem with her heart and I thought that would be it, I thought she would die but you were certain she was going to make it. You knew she would live, I was so happy you were right! But the biggest memory I have was our wedding. You looked so beautiful in your dress. I couldn't remember seeing anyone look so beautiful, even when I married Sandra, she still pales in comparison to you. I know now that I will never move on! I love you too much just to let go. This is goodbye for now I guess, but we'll meet again on the other side. All I want to say now is that I love you."

You walk away from her grave and head home with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, um I'm not really good at writting long so each chapter is probably going to be short but they will probably be updated quickly!**

* * *

><p>You arrive home from visiting Natara, It's been a month since she's died. You feel like drinking away your pain but you know deep down inside you that you want to leave that behind, whether you can do it is a completely different story. You know you need to for Katias sake. You walk up to her room and see her blissfully sleeping in her crib. You start whispering.<p>

"Hey Kat, it's probably just going to be me and you for a while, maybe for a long time, maybe forever but even though there's only one of me, never forget I will always, always love you. No matter what. Just promise me that in the future when you start to like boys and realise that they don't have cooties you won't do anything stupid and you don't fall for a boy like daddy was. Daddy might have changed now but he was in a bad crowd in high school, but that might have been granddads fault for doing other bad things and try not to grow up too fast because your probably going to be daddy only little girl and remember daddy's always here." Katia starts whimpering in her sleep, you place your hand behind her ear and glide it gently to under her chin "Daddy's always here." Katia wakes up in a flash with a scared expression on her face and she start whimpering.

"Daddy! Scary!"

"Who was scary?"

"Monsters! Monsters scary! No monsters!"

"Are the monsters meanies?" You see Katia starting to cry

"Big meanies monsters" You pick Katia up and hold her close

"It's ok, daddy's here" You kiss her on the forehead and she slowly drifts to sleep in your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

13th February, Katia's birthday. She probably doesn't even know what a birthday is yet you still celebrate it. Some people are coming to your apartment to celebrate, Amy, Ken, Kai and your new partner, Penny. Amy's coming early to help you set up. She's be at your apartment at ten. You look at the clock, it's ten to ten.

"Crap." You quickly get ready, there's a tap, tap, tap at the door. You walk over to the door and open it.

"Hi Mal. Where's the birthday girl?" You see a present in Amy's arms.

"Hi Amy. Katia's in her bedroom right now." Amy walks in and sets the present down and walks into Katia's bedroom, you follow her in.

"Aunty Amy!" Katia tries to run over to Amy but she ends up falling over. Amy walks over to her and helps her up.

"Hello Katia. Do you know what today is?"

"A day!"

"Technically your right but do you know what else today is?"

"No…"

"It's your birthday!"

"Bird day? Bird day! Tweet, tweet! Tweet, tweet!" You start to laugh at Amy's attempt at teaching Katia about birthdays.

"Not bird day, birthday." Katia looked at Amy like she was speaking Spanish.

"Bird day! Bird day! Tweet, tweet!" Katia runs into the living room and collapses in front of her pile of presents and screams.

"Monsters! Monsters!" You run into the living room and pick Katia up. She burrows her head into your shoulder and points to the presents "Monsters! Meany monsters!" You look to where she's pointing. She is pointing to the fairy covered wrapping paper.

"It's ok Katia they won't hurt you." She burrows her head deeper,

"Evil monsters."

"If they hurt you, I promise I will make them pay!"

"Good!" You set Katia down and she walks over to the presents with fairy wrapping paper, she scowls at it "Evil!" You and Amy can't help but laugh.

"She's so cute!" Katia turns to face Amy,

"Shh! Monsters!" Amy picks Katia up,

"Lets make you look even prettier for your party."

"Yay!"

You spend some time setting up for Katia's party, you walk into her bedroom and see Amy trying to plait her shoulder-length blonde hair. Katia keeps shaking her head

"No! No!"

"Ok I give up!" Amy just brushes Katia's hair and puts in a hair accessory. Katia scowls at Amy. You've only just noticed that Katia has the same facial expressions as Natara did. The only things Katia has that's yours is the blonde hair you had when you were young and your eyes. Everything else is Natara's. Her smile, her laugh, her nose. A single tear slides down your cheek. You tried so hard not to cry in front of Katia. You don't want to tell her until she is older, your not sure if you even want to tell her the truth. You walk out of Katia's room so she doesn't see you cry. Your heart is broken beyond repair. You know that but maybe over time it may just slowly heal… Hopefully.

After Katia's party nearly everyone has gone, apart from Penny. She spots you looking at a photo of you and Natara.

"Was that your wife?"

"Yeah, She worked on the SFPD, we worked on a lot of cases together and we had an unbreakable bond. Even satin himself couldn't break it. She was the most special person I have ever worked with. She was truly extraordinary. She could profile anyone."

"I take it she was also Katia's mother."

"Yep." She places a hand on your shoulder.

"Everything will be okay!" She takes her hand off your shoulder. "I need to go, but if you ever want to talk, feel free to come up to me and chat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Summer came quick, faster than you could imagine, Your friendship with Penny got a lot stronger. It turns out she came from a big family and she loves helping out with Katia and she's really good with her, she somehow managed to convince Katia that fairies aren't monsters. Summer is a really bad time to be a cop because of the blazing sun and Penny learnt the hard way not to wear high cut t-shirts. The picture of her in her short top stays in your mind, no matter how hard you try and get the picture of your mind.

"Mal, Mal!" Penny brings you back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was saying that I'm going down to Miami for the weekend to see my boyfriend, I was wondering if you and Katia wanted to come with?"

"Sure we'd love to."

"Good! Do you want me to pick you up later today so we have a proper day there

"Sure."

* * *

><p>You hear a honking noise from outside, you look out the window and see Penny sat in her car, you pick up Katia and start to head down.<p>

"Hey!" Penny greets you as you open the door to her car.

"Hi, I just need to get Katia's car seat." You set a sleeping Katia in the car for now and get her car seat out of your car, place it in Penny's car and strap Katia in to the car seat

* * *

><p>It took a few hours to get to Miami but it never seemed boring, Penny said that she needed to go to do one last modelling session which she later explained that she had a bikini modelling contract and it expired soon so she wanted to do one final shoot, you asked her why she hasn't yet renewed it and she stayed silent. You finally get to her beach-front penthouse.<p>

"How do you manage to afford this place?"

"I'm my fathers only child and he's really rich so he pays for a lot of the bill and the other bit is my modelling job but know I'm selling this place and staying in San Francisco. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a balcony with an amazing view. You can go on it if you want." You walk on to the balcony and you see the moons reflection on the sea and a slight orange flickering light of a bonfire. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah! It's beautiful."

"Glad you think so! Me and my boyfriend used to walk on the beach every night."

You stare down into Penny's emerald green eyes as they sparkle in the moonlight. You've only just realised how small Penny actually is. She was about a quarter of a foot smaller than you. It seems as though your about to kiss when you pull away.

"I need to move Katia upstairs."

"Oh… Ok."

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

You wake up to the sound of seagulls and Katia yelling

"Bird day! Bird day!" You get out of bed and walk into Katia's room and see her dressed.

"You were sleeping too long and Katia wanted to be let out and get ready. If I were you I wouldn't make her wait!" You quickly get dressed and go out to find the beach almost empty

"Not many people visit this beach, they prefer the others."

"Others? How many beaches are there?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Penny!" You hear someone yelling from a distance

"Kevin!" Penny runs up to the man calling her name and leaps into his arms, you figure out that he must be her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and night fell. Penny's gone out on to the beach with her boyfriend while you stay in and watch Katia and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. You stand outside on the balcony, you spot Penny and Kevin sat on the sand talking about something, Kevin gets angry then walks off and Penny sits there crying. You put Katia in her bedroom and go out on the beach to comfort Penny. You run quickly while trying not to trip on the uneven sand. You sit down next to her and put your arm around her shoulder, she rests her head on your shoulder and cries for a few minutes, she slowly pulls her head up.<p>

"Sorry, I kind of made your shirt wet."

"It's alright, what's wrong anyway?"

"A lot but I'll start at the beginning. I came here about two months ago to spend some time with Kevin and on my last night we went a bit too far. A few days ago I started throwing up in the morning and I got a bit worried, I took two pregnancy tests and they were both positive. That's why I wanted to see Kevin and its also why I'm not renewing my modelling contract. I just told Kevin and he broke up with me because he wasn't ready to be a dad and even if he was I don't think it would work out." You sit there in silence for a while until Penny starts talking again "Could we go home tonight? I don't really want to stay here much longer."

"Of course we can."

* * *

><p>You head back to San Francisco with Katia asleep again. Most of the trip was spent about you both reminiscing about your pasts, unsurprisingly your past was longer than hers. You arrive home<p>

"I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah. See you then." You take Katia up to the apartment, all you can think of is how pretty Penny looked on the balcony and how her eyes glistened in the moonlight and you realise that they glistened on the beach earlier that very same night. You look at the clock, its three am. You put Katia in her crib and go to bed


End file.
